Everybody Deserves An Ohana
by Pricat
Summary: 627 is feeling alone until he meets a young human who is the same as him in the world but together they'll find their ohana and their one true place where they feel they belong along with helping Stitch and the ohana stop Maru, Leroy and Nero.....
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Aloha everybody!**

**Here is my third Lilo and Stitch fic and I know Kitten630 will enjoy this one as much as me writing it. **

**It's about 627 finding a home and ohana he can call his own. I feel a little sad and angry that he never got a home or a chance to be a part of his ohana just because he was a handful but Leroy is more worse than that. This was also inspired by Kitten630's wonderful fics about 627 that made me want to write this. I hope she enjoys this. It's about fitting in and finding your one true place and somebody who'll care about you no matter if others didn't see that 627 has changed since being a forgotten experiment.**

It was a sunny day in Kauai and a party was going on at a certain house.

All the reformed experiments were at an ohana reunion but somebody was watching them. It was an experiment with muddy and torn red fur, eyes that had lost it's shine but his heart was in pain seeing all his cousins together and happy.

He was the forgotten one, the one with no one true place or name.

The only thing Lilo and the others called him by was his number.

627.

627 was a powerhouse of an experiment.

Jumba had created him to destroy and be the ultimate bully but had changed in the human world while fending for himself.

He wanted his so called _ohana_ to see he'd changed.

But nobody would give him the chance.

"Aloha 627.

What're ya doing here alone?" the red furred experiment heard somebody say.

It was 625 or Reuben as he liked to be called.

"W-Why do you care?

You're so lucky.

You have ohana and friends who care about you and you found your true place but that'll never happen for me.

The others, even our so called father doesn't want to give me a chance." 627 told him.

Reuben then heard somebody calling him and went to join his ohana.

But 627 had left.......

He wandered into a nearby forest but sank to his furry knees as tears were in his eyes.

He looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star.

"_Meega wish to find my one true place with somebody..... who isn't afraid of me, who'll want me and heal my heart." _the orange red furred experiment thought wiping away a tear from his eye......

* * *

He then heard soft crying come from a bush and was curious as he followed it and gasped. Sitting there was a young fifteen year old human girl with short green hair with black streaks running through it and goggles on her head, wore black clothes but wore a locket around her slender neck and had a back pack.

"_She looks alone just like me._

_I wonder....."_ 627 thought as he saw her eyes glow with green light like Stitch's.

She was surprised but smiled seeing him there.

"H-Hi there.

Don't be afraid.

I won't hurt you." the red furred experiment told her.

"I'm not afraid of you.

For some reason I know you but I don't know where.

I'm Kayden.

What's yours my cousin?" she said wiping tears from her blue eyes.

"627.

Jumba wouldn't give me a name along with Lilo.

I'm too much of a handful." he told her.

"I don't think so but I can name you if that's okay?" Kayden told him.

"You want 627 to be friend and give name?" he asked her.

"Yes I do.

I know how it feels to be alone.

I live in a shelter with other kids waiting to be adopted but nobody wants me.

I'm a monster to them with my powerful strength and glowing eyes.

I'll call you Kaimi.

It means the seeker." Kayden answered as 627 looked pleased at his new name and liked it.

"Meega happy you named me.

You don't know how well it suits me." he said as they remained there as the night wore on......

* * *

Leroy smiled as he along with Nero broke out of prison with Maru. He wanted revenge on Stitch and his ohana so badly along with Maru and Nero but had used his powers along with Nero's to break out and escape in a police cruiser.

"Nothing will stop us this time!" Maru said as Leroy agreed as he was driving the cruiser.

He would stop at nothing to take over the galaxy and avenge his father.

Nero growled with pleasure as they engaged hyperdrive.....

* * *

Reuben sighed as he entered the forest with Lilo's help. His night blindess was affecting because it was night time and the forest got very dark at this time of night but he remembered the talk he'd had with Jumba about 627 and could feel him.

"This way!" Reuben said as he and Lilo found them i a bush.

Kayden saw Lilo gasp at her but at 627 in her arms asleep.

Nobody, not even her had dared to do that but was curious about the girl.

"You're in a photo Jumba has in his lab but when I ask him about it, he changes the subject and forgets about it.

How come you're not afraid of 627?

He can be a handful." Lilo told her.

"You mean Kaimi?

He's just very sad like me.

I'm Kayden.

He found me and we kind of bonded.

Sorry I'd better go." she said as 627 woke up seeing Reuben but was scared seeing Lilo with him.

"It's okay Kaimi we're taking ya to Jumba." rEUBEN TOLD HIM.

"J-Jumba?

He's not going to rehydrate me, is he?" Kaimi asked him.

"No 627 he doesn't want to do that.

Let's just say he's giving you a chance to show you've changed while fending for yourself in the human world.

I talked to him for ya." Reuben said as 627 was surprised.

"Why?

Meega do bad to you and I'm sorry." he asked confused.

"We're ohana Kaimi.

It's what we do like forgiving a member for something he's done because of his programming." Reuben told him as 627 took his hand as they walked back to Lilo's house......


	2. Bad News of Breakout

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more. Mahalo Stitch8000 for reviewing. I wonder what'll happen to Kayden?**

Early morning sun poured through a room in a largw house in Kauai.

It was Kayden's.

The fifteen year old had been living at the Kauai Children's Home since she'd been found by a police officer in the forest with glowing green eyes. But she had a good heart and just wanted an ohana of her own with people who will love her no matter what she was.

But she'd had another dream about somebody called Jumba and about outer space.

She'd been having these dreams ever since she'd been found.

"I hope 627's okay where ever he is." she thought putting on her goggles and getting dressed.

She'd slept in as usual.

But she heard a knock on the door as somebody came in.

It was Cobra Bubbles.

"W-What're you going to do to me?" she asked nervous as he laughed.

"All the kids here think that.

I may have found you a home.

Come with me." he said seeing her pick up her back pack.

She wondered who would want her.....

* * *

Jumba smiled seeing Reuben with 627 in the Big Red Battleship. He remembered how stubborn Reuben had been telling him how sad 627 had been when he'd been talking to him but Reuben's heart was in the right place. But he was surprised when he heard Reuben mention about a human girl that looked like the one in Jumba's picture.

"Relax 627 I'm not going to put you back in your pod.

Reuben was very persistent you came back.

You're thinking of somebody aren't you?" Jumba asked seeing how hurt 627 looked after being in the human world for so long.

The red furred experiment nodded pointing to the picture.

"That girl....... is Kayden?" he asked as Reuben saw fear in his father's four eyes.

"Uh-oh!" he said leaving them alone.....

* * *

Kayden was nervous as the black car stopped outside a house but it belonged to a woman who wanted to adopt but had no idea she was related to Jumba somehow but wanted to try it out. Cobra then watched as the young girl had a head ache looking at the woman's eyes.

They were like Jumba's but dark glasses were over them.

"I'm Haika.

I...... know how it feels to be different Kayden.

My uncle is on this planet too.

His name is Jumba Jakiba." she told her as Kayden felt a head ache as images ran through her head and everything went black but her eyes glowed with green light as Haika gasped in awe.

"_So she survived after all._

_I have to tell Jumba this."_ she thought as she saw Kayden playing with her locket but there were markings on her hand like Jumba's but nobody had told her why she was special.

"I'm going out for a while okay?

Why don't you make yourself at home?" she told Kayden.

The girl nodded as she put her goggles over her eyes but left the house.

She felt like she didn't belong here.....

* * *

Maru was happy as the cruiser landed on the outskirts of town as he, Leroy and Nero went on plotting and making their lair on the forbidden island where Jumba and his ohana wouldn't find them yet......

But later that day Kayden was sitting on a hammock at the beach when Reuben gasped seeing her.

He knew he had to go home before Amore got worried about him along with Miko and Krista.

_"She looks really sad._

_Maybe I should go see what's wrong._

_Besides 627 would be happy to hear about her_." he thought approaching her.

"Hey there.

Kayden, right?" he said as she smiled.

"Ibh that's me.

You're Kaimi's friend aren't you?

How is he?" she said.

"He's okay but he hasn't stopped talking about you.

He was nearly going to go visit you but Jumba had to stop him with my help.

Sometimes he doesn't know his own strength.

But why're you upset?

Lilo said you were sprung from the shelter.

You remind me of the first time I met Amore." he told her.

"Wow he still remembers me.

What's your name?" Kayden asked him.

"The number's 625 but the name's Rueben." he said as she giggled.

"Thanks for that Rubes." she said.

"Anytime kiddo.

I'd better go.

I'll tell Kaimi you were asking about him." the golden furred experiment told her leaving.

Kayden smiled thinking about 627 and Rueben.

They and their ohana seemed so cool.

She sighed as she went home.

Haika was busy working in some lab but there was pizza on the table waiting for the girl.

_"I wonder what 627's doing right now_?" she thought sadly......

* * *

"Miko stop running around like a crazy head!" Pleakley scolded as the little emerald furred experiment was hyper active after eating Oreo and condensed milk sandwiches and was acting like Stitch after eating coconut cake and drinking coffee. But the small one eyed alien was relieved seeing Rueben come through the door.

"Daddy!" Miko said running into Rueben's arms but knocked him down by accident.

"Sorry Daddy.

Did I hurt you?" Miko asked as Reuben got to his feet rubbibg his back.

"Naga hurt kiddo.

You had that sandwich you saw me making, didn't you?" he told his son.

"Ibh.

He was more hyper than Sukai and Stitch after coconut cake and coffee.

At least he's calm now.

Krista and Lana are playing with Alana in her room and Sukai has been quiet which isn't normal for him.

I know Jumba and Stitch went to speak with the Grand Council Woman but they'll be back soon.

I wonder what they're talking about?" Lilo said seeing her son watching a monster movie on TV but looked sad.

He missed his father but had been having fun with Miko playing many games along with bowling.

"Hey honey you feeling...... sad?" she said stroking her son's blue fur.

"I-Ibh!

Sukai miss Daddy.

What if...... he was made Captain again and not tell us?" the young experiment told her as Lilo saw him cry.

She knew that Sukai only cried when really upset but normally held them in like his father but she understood.

"Ohh..... honey that's not true.

He knows how lonely that would make him being away from us.

He'll be home soon, okay?" she said with her arms around him comforting him.

It reminded her of when Stitch had bad dreams and was upset and she calmed him down like this.

In a few minutes, Sukai was asleep.

"_I guess it's bed time for him._

_He just cares about his father a lot."_ she said going upstairs to Miko and Sukai's room.

Miko was getting ready for bed right now as she tucked Sukai in.

"Goodnight honey.

Your father and I will always love you." she whispered kissing him on the fore head leaving the room.......

* * *

Jumba was very worried hearing from the Grand Council Woman and Gantu that Maru had escaped from prison along with Leroy and Nero.

"Where are they hiding?" Jumba asked nervous.

"On Earth somewhere in Kauai.

That's why you and your ohana have to stop them.

You remember what nearly happened last time if Rueben and Amore hadn't weakened Nero?

I have confidence that you'll stop them again." Gantu told them as Stitch was worried but on the computer, there was a picture of Jumba with a human girl that looked like the one 627 had been talking about.

"I hope so too.

Come Stitch.

We'd better be going back to ohana before they get worried." Jumba said as the blue experiment nodded and followed him as they used the transporter.

They then appeared in the lab in the basement and went upstairs......

* * *

Lilo was still up in the kitchen making coffee but was relieved to see Jumba and Stitch enter.

She wondered where they'd been most of the night.

"Need to tell Lilo something.

Maru, Leroy and Nero escape from prison." Stitch told his wife.

Lilo looked very pale at that news.

"Does Amore and Reuben know?" she asked.

"Naga." Jumba answered as they drank coffee but the couple saw him retreat to his lab.

But both Reuben and 627 had trouble sleeping.........


	3. Afraid of Trusting

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Mahalo to Stitch80000 for his reviews and making me happy to write more but don't worry I will explain what's going on with Kayden and Jumba soon ebough. I hope others like....**

Maru cackled as he gave Leroy and Nero something.

He was preparing for the fight that would approach once Jumba and the ohana of his realised they were trying to take over the galaxy.

"Naga worried.

They're pushovers." Nero boasted.

"Yeah right!

How come Reuben and a human beat Nero if he so sure they're push overs?" Leroy teased as Nero growled at that but Maru stopped them.

"Save it for taking care of Jumba and his stupid ohana!" the gerbil like twenty year old told them.

Leroy cackled at that maniacally.

* * *

Kayden wondered why Haika had told her to get her back pack and get in the car. She'd no idea what Haika was doing but had a feeling it was to do with her dreams.

Sometimes Haika had been talking in her sleep and was nervous.

"_I hope Uncle Jumba understands._

_If Maru got his evil paws on her, he could hurt her badly._

_At least with him, she's safe."_ she thought as the car stopped a hour later at the Pelekai house.

"Why're we here?" Kayden asked but Haika didn't answer.

"Just come on!" the woman told her as they went into the back yard hearing noise come from the Big Red Battleship.

Kayden knew all this stuff from somewhere but didn't know where. But Jumba was surprised and nervous as Haika walked into the ship with her uncle. She smiled watching Miko and some of the younger experiments playing but Sukai saw 627 get excited seeing Kayden.

Sukai and Reuben had teased him about Kayden being buchi bu but he denied it.

"Kaimi!" the girl laughed as 627 crawled onto her shoulder and rested there/

"Told ya Miko.

He does like her!

He's turning redder than normal." the young blue experiment teased as a 627 shot a lightning blast as a warning not to annoy him right now.

"Hey it's okay Kaimi.

They're just playing like the other kids...... at the shelter.

I like it here.

I feel like I belong here." she said as 627 talked to her in alien and she understood.

Lilo was curious about the girl but decided not to ask.....

* * *

"I-I understand why you brought her to me because if Maru ever found out about Kayden, he would try to get her on his side.

Let me guess she doesn't remember?" Jumba told his niece.

"Ih, no memory of that." she answered as she decided to leave.

Kayden then heard Haika call her.

"I-I'd better go." she said but 627 looked sad at that.

"Kayden you're staying here with your uncle Jumba, okay?

I know I'm supposed to be your guardian but I feel that he can help you.

But I know you'll find your true place." Haika said leaving.

Jumba saw nerves in Kayden's eyes but smiled seeing 627 on her shoulder again.

"Come in little Kayden and I will explain." he said as Kayden walked into the Big Red Battleship......

* * *

Amore was worried seeing dark rings around her husband's eyes.

He was a little cranky from the lack of sleep and saw him trying to stay awake any way possible, even resorting to drinking Nani's coffee but Lilo and Nani were worried for him along with Amore.

"Honey why don't you take an nap?

You haven't slept in a while and it scares me.

Please sleep..... for wife?" she said as she climbed up onto the hammock beside him.

"I-I want to but I'm scared in case....... the nightmares come back." Rueben said crying a little remembering the last one he'd.

Amore smiled knowing what to do to help her husband at least sleep for a little while.

She curled up beside him and wrapped her arms around him as he yawned and his eye lids began to droop.

"Naga.... sleep.

Gotta..... stay awake." Reuben said falling asleep......

Amore laughed hearing her husband snore.......

* * *

Kayden smiled broadly after hearing what her Uncle explain about Ohana and that he and the others would never forget her or leave her behind as 627 agreed.

"Yeah Kaimi ohana sounds nice." the teen said to the red furred experiment but Jumba had sadness in his eyes seeing her locket.

"_She doesn't remember anything or how much I care about her, my little creation that I forgot about."_ he thought with guilt.

"Jumba oki-taki?" Kayden said but then covered her mouth in shame.

"Sorry.

It happens sometimes.

You're awesome Jumba.

I feel like I know you but I'm not sure." she said as he saw her eyes glow with green light leaving.

Jumba felt sad seeing her leave as he looked at a framed photo of him, his wife and a young girl with long green hair with black streaks running through it.....

But he gasped seeing Gantu badly hurt and wondered what was wrong as he fainted onto the floor......

Kayden was curious about Gantu but 627 knew it wasn't a good time right now.

"Kayden see later.

627 show you rest of family." the red furred experiment told her.

"Sure Kaimi I'd like that." Kayden replied.

* * *

Lilo saw fear in Amore's eyes as she ran into the kitchen.

"Amore what's wrong?" the twenty two year old asked her.

"Reuben." she answered as Lilo followed her along with Stitch.

They saw Reuben in the hammock tossing, turning and kicking the blanket off in his sleep but saw tears fall down his face.

Stitch was sad but scared seeing his cousin like this.

"He having very bad nightmare." he said as Lilo agreed.

She then began stroking Rueben's fur and singing along with Amore as she felt her husband begin to calm down.

She heard tears in his voice as he began to wake up.

He hugged Amore close to him with tears falling from his eyes.

"I-I'm glad it was just a bad dream and you're still here.

Naga leave me." he told her as she felt his tears hit her fur.

"Ssh..... I'm not going anywhere.

The dream must've been very bad for him to be like this." Amore told them seeing Rueben walk off.

"Maybe Jumba should take a look at him just in case." Lilo said as Amore agreed as Kayden was watching but was too shy to approach.

"I feel his pain.

I have strange dreams too." she said as Jumba came out of the Big Red Battleship......


	4. Reunited

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more. I'm sorry it's not as good as my first one but I'm trying really hard. I'm maybe gonna do a romantic one after finishing this one about Rueben finding his own little buchi bu. I'm gonna write it in a notebook I got today but it's based on a dream I've having about Rueben this past week. I wonder where Kitten630 went?**

Nero cackled seeing Rueben being affected by nightmares.

He was connecting to Rueben's emotional link to his ohana and using it to give him nightmares.

Leroy smiled at that but was jealous of Nero.

"Won't be long now.

Puny Rueben can't handle my bad dreams for much longer." the dark furred experiment said laughing.

* * *

It was midnight in the Pelekai household but something was wrong with Rueben.

He was out of bed and sleep walking.

Amore had tried singing to him to get him to fall asleep but he started having another nightmare.

"Gotta protect ohana...." he muttered as Lilo was worried after hearing him.

"What wrong with Rueben?" Stitch asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We have to make sure he's safe.

He must've had a nightmare and started sleep walking." she answered her husband.

"How're you going to wake him up?

He's a deep sleeper." Amore told them but heard Reuben fall down the stairs and heard him whine in pain as Stitch ran down stairs along with Jumba.

"That had to hurt." Pleakley said watching Jumba examine Reuben.

"His arm and leg is broken badly but he seems fine but...... Jumba worried for 625.

He isn't self recently.

Jumba examine him." the former evil genius told them as Amore nodded.

"Jumba can I come with you?" she asked as he nodded.

"Ih Amore.

It might make him feel better." Jumba said as they went outside to the Big Red Battleship.

Amore watched as Jumba laid Reuben down on a fold down bed and strapped a machine to his head.

"Don't worry Amore.

It will tell us why 625 is having nightmares." Jumba said as he put Rueben's right arm and left leg in casts.

He could hear him whimper in pain.

"It's okay Ruebes." they heard a voice say as Kayden was there.

"What're you doing here little one?" Jumba asked softly in a voice he hadn't used in front of the ohana.

"I-I had a strange dream about a space ship like this one.

Somebody who looked like you was in it along with a woman and a kid that looked like me." she answered softly wiping a tear from her eye.

Jumba looked like he would burst into tears hearing that.

"_She's beginning to remember._

_Good...."_ he thought as Kayden stayed there watching curiously....

* * *

Maru gasped seeing Kayden and was surprised. He had heard rumors that Jumba had made a child for him and his wife to love but had used some of the experiment's DNA.

"I thought she died along with her mother when my father attacked their ship long, long ago.

I must have her!" the hamster like alien said but striking now would ruin everything.

"Should we strike now?" Leroy asked.

"In precisely twenty four hours." Maru said as Nero's eyes glowed with green light.

He was using his powers to hack into Rueben's emotional link but felt pain as he attempted to do it.

"Curse Jumba!

He's blocking my control." Nero growled as he stopped......

He would make Jumba along with his ohana but especially Rueben and Amore pay........

* * *

It was early morning as 627 woke up from another bad dream. Like Rueben he was suffering from bad dreams but was handling it okay. To him it was like another punishment for him being the ultimate bully but felt sad as he saw Miko eating breakfast along with Sukai and Nabu. He wanted to be a part of the ohana but was afraid they'd reject him again like before but he knew he had to try or he'd never know.

"Hey Uncle 627 you hungry?" Sukai asked as the red furred experiment was touched by that.

"Mahalo little one but not part of ohana.

Lilo and your parents would be mad if saw 627 eating." he answered the young experiment.

Miko was confused by that.

"Why aren't you part of the ohana Uncle?

You're an experiment, one of us.

I don't understand." he asked.

Lilo was watching this surprised seeing that the red furred experiment wasn't being destructive or trying to hurt the young experiments. But then she heard sounds that came from the Big Red Battleship as somebody was chasing Amore and Kayden.

She was shocked to see Leroy.

"What're you doing here?

I thought you were locked up in prison!" Amore told him nervously as Leroy then shot her with a plasma blast. Kayden watched as Amore was stunned and knocked out but then a pair of extra arms popped out along with antennae as the teen growled showing sharp teeth like Stitch's.

"W-What in the blitznak's going on?" Lilo asked surprised as Jumba sighed seeing Kayden fighting Leroy but he escaped.

_"I guess it's time you knew the truth my little Kayden_." he thought sadly seeing Leroy leave as Kayden's extra arms retracted back into her along with her antennae.

"Wow that was cool.

But how can I do that?

Maybe I've been able to do that all along but just forgot." she asked as she felt Jumba hug her gently as 627 smiled at that.

"I'll explain everything in ship." he said as she followed him into the ship.....

* * *

Amore shivered in fear as she found herself in a cell after waking up and seeing Nero smile evilly at her.

"You don't look happy to see us." Maru cackled as she growled angrily but Leroy laughed scratching her with his claw as she winced in pain rubbing her hand where the scratch was.

"Soon the galaxy will be ours and no pathetic ohana will stop us this time!" he cackled maniacally as he saw Amore wince in fear as she curled up into a ball.

_"Rueben help me...... please hear me buchee bu_" she thought focusing on using her emotional link to Rueben so he could help her along with the ohana.

* * *

Jumba wiped tears from his eyes as he showed Kayden the framed photo he'd hidden from his ohana because he couldn't bear the pain of the memories that went with it. Kayden gasped i awe as she saw it and opened her locket. Inside it was the same photo but she was confused.

"You don't remember me.... do you Kayda?" he said calling her by a nick name her mother called her.

"Ih.

I remember somebody calling me that name.

Do you know my parents?" she asked him excited.

He nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Your father is standing before you.

Your name is Kayden Jukiba, my daughter.

I know you don't remember but that's because Hamsterviel attack family ship and kill wife and mother but you survived all this time.

Your birthmark on your arm and hands are like mine.

I know you're curious about why you're also experiment but Jumba gave you their DNA so he could protect you.

I know it's hard for you to remember but I have an idea." he said as he opened a file on his computer as memories of Jumba, his wife and Kayden as an ohana played as Kayden's amnesia lifted and as the memories ended, Jumba saw tears in her eyes as she hugged him.

"Daddy I missed you." she said hugging him.

"I missed you too child.

Jumba gave up hope of being with you again but now we have to stop Maru and Leroy along with Nero.

I could use your help but become your experiment form." Kayden heard her father say as she focused and her eyes glowed with green light as she became an experiment with lime green fur, blue eyes, long antenae and clawed hands.

"Wow I look cool!" she said as Jumba smiled at his young daughter.

"Yes you can switch between your human and experiment form as freely as you like." he told her as he ruffled her fur making her laugh.

She hoped they could stop Maru as well as Leroy and Nero......


	5. There For You

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mucho mahalo goes out to Kitten630 for her reviews along with Stitch8000. You guys rock and I'm happy that Kitten630 has became a big fan of my fics. She doesn't know how that means to me when somebody says things like that. Rebuen has woken up and found out that Leroy has taken Amore. I wonder what'll happen? Anyway I know you're gonna enjoy this!**

"Ohh..... what's going on around here?" Reuben asked waking up groggily but winced in pain a little from last night. Jumba was relieved to see he was awake.

"Good thing you awake 625.

Much has gone on while asleep and examining your brain waves for source of nightmares." the former evil genius told the golden brown experiment.

"Why..... have I been having bad dreams Pops?" Reuben asked his creator father.

"Nero tapped into your emotional link to Amore and your ohana and used it to send you horrible dreams but I put a stop to it but....." Jumba answered him with a sad look on his face.

"What happened?

Is Amore and the kids okay?" Reuben asked worriedly.

"Miko and Krista are fine but...... Leroy showed up and kidnapped Amore." Jumba answered.

Rueben looked sad but angry balling his hands into fists.

"We have to find her!

I won't let her get hurt no matter what!" he said limping but Jumba put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will 625 but first you need to heal.

Falling down stairs must've hurt." he reassured him.

"It doesn't matter how hurt I am, I have to save her!

Who knows what Leroy's doing to her?" Rebuen said gritting his teeth in pain.

Jumba sighed as Kayden came out from hiding under the table in her experiment form.

"He really cares about her, doesn't he?" she said becoming her human form by focusing and her eyes glowing green.

"Yes he does.

Keep an eye on 625 okay my child?" he said as Kayden hugged her father.

"Ih Dad.

You can count on me." she said lweaving the ship.

* * *

Amore's eyes opened as pain flowed through her body. Leroy had been ordered to crush her spirit any way possible so it would be easier to hurt Reuben since he cared about Amore too much but every time he hurt or scratched her, she wasn't giving up hope that Reuben or her ohana were coming to rescue her especially when Nero hit her with plasma blasts.

"Give up Amore!

Reuben has probably forgotten all about you and how much he means to him!

He's probably laying around, eating a sandwich." Leroy teased as Maru smiled at this.

Anger grew within Amore's heart as she sent Leroy flying into a wall using her powers. She and Reuben were very powerful when they needed to be but only used that strength if they had to or as a last resort.

"Leroy is wrong!

Reuben wouldn't ever forget me!

He's probably on his way right now and when he and the ohana comes, you'll be sorry!" she said as Nero tackled her and put shackles on her arms.

"Good work Nero.

That should cool her down for a while." Leroy said scratching Amore's hand.

The female golden brown experiment gritted her teeth as pain flowed through her right hand as Nero threw her into the cell.

"Please..... buchi bu help...." she said as everything went black.....

* * *

Reuben was making a sandwich as a snack seeing he hadn't eaten anything in the last twenty four hours but heard whimpering come from the living room and was curious seeing 627 tossing and turning lying on the couch with the blanket off him.

"Kaimi?

Kaimi?

627!" the golden brown experiment said shaking the red furred experiment awake.

627's eyes had fear in them as they opened.

"You okay man?

You..... were having a pretty bad nightmare huh?

Does Jumba or the ohana know this?" he asked seeing tears in the experiment's eyes.

"N-Naga tell.

Besides Jumba not care what happens to me like ohana.

I'm too much of a handful to belong." he told Reuben looking away so he wouldn't see the tears fall.

He had been called the toughest experiment but he wasn't like that, not anymore.

"Kaimi....... they do care about you." Reuben told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"H-How does Reuben know?" he asked as tears fell.

"I heard Jumba talking to Lilo last night when everybody was asleep.

He was surprised that you'd changed and not as evil as you used to be but that's okay Kai.

Because evil or not, you're still a part of the ohana and we're not going to forget you or leave you behind ever again.

I saw that day that you changed.

But I'm hurting too." Reuben said hugging 627 letting him cry.

They were unaware that both Stitch and Jumba had seen and heard that.

"_627 has changed after all._

_He should become part of ohana but need to talk to Lilo about it but right now we have to stop Maru along with Leroy and Nero and I could use 627's help along with Reuben._

_He is healing fast and he wants to get revenge on them for taking Amore."_ he thought as he went to find Lilo.......

* * *

Lilo was outside along with Sukai, Miko and Krista but Kayden was with them too playing in the pool in her experiment form. Jumba had explained everything to the rest of the ohana that Kayden was his daughter but was also an experiment because he'd given her some of their DNA but they were happy learning that but Lilo saw sadness in Jumba's eyes.

"I need to talk to you..... about 627 or Kaimi as he likes to be called.

He has changed since you and Stitch rehydrated him long ago, yes?

I believe he's changed and want to give him a second chance to be part of ohana.

What do you think?" he told his niece as she was thinking.

"Yes he has.

He doesn't seem so bad now.

I think he could become part of the ohana.

Reuben seems to trust him along with Kayden." Lilo answered as Jumba smiled.

"That's good because we have to save Amore from that son of a trog Leroy along with stopping Maru and Nero. But younger experiments can't go.

Far too dangerous for them." he said as Sukai growled at his uncle's words.

"Naga little Uncle.

Meega big experiment." he said as he pouted a little as Miko, Krista and Lana laughed along with Nabu and Alana.

"Pleakley you don't mind watching them do you?" Jumba told his room mate.

"Okay but be careful.

Also Sukai only eats fruit because if he gets his little hands on candy, he becomes a wrecking ball like his father." Pleakley told him as he and Lilo smiled at that but saw Stitch go into the living room.

Reuben and Kaimi were sitting on the couch still.

But they were talking about ohana but didn't notice Jumba and Stitch along with Lilo come in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lilo said to them.

Kaimi hid behind Rueben's back.

"627 it's okay, you're not in trouble.

Besides we could use your help in taking care of your brother Leroy aslong with Maru and Nero.

You want to?" Lilo told the red furred experiment as his ears pricked up hearing that.

"You want meega to help?" he asked surprised.

"Ih cousin.

You change to good all on own." Stitch said.

"Okay Kaimi will help ohana." he told them as Lilo was surprised by 627's name.

"It's a good name huh?

Kayden gave it to him." Rueben told them as they went out of the house and to the Big Red Battleship.

_"I hope you're okay Amore._

_Because if they've hurt you, they'll pay_!" Rueben thought as the Big Red Battleship took off.......


	6. Strength from Love For Ohana

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Mahalo to my fave reviewers.**

**Here's more and I'm working on another Reuben one shot which will be posted once I'm finished this fic.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

Maru cackled seeing the Big Red Battleship on it's way to Turo along with Leroy and Nero.

Both experiments were excited about their chance to get revenge on Jumba and the ohana but Amore was smiling as she still hurt from Leroy's torture.

"_I knew you would come buchi bu._

_Be careful." _she thought as a little strength returned to her as her eyes closed.......

* * *

Kaimi saw that Reuben was very quiet as Jumba had engaged hyper drive. Lilo could see tears welling up in his eyes and understood he was worried about Amore because he and her were emotionally linked to each other and he'd been feeling the pain and sorrow Leroy had been causing to her along with Nero.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's okay.

You can still feel her in your heart, right?

I know how much you care about her." Lilo said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Lilo.

I'm just afraid..... and thinking about what'll happen if we don't get there in time.

I couldn't bear to lose Amore." Rueben told her looking away.

But he could hear Amore in his head through the link to her.

"_Don't worry I'm gonna make that Leroy pay!"_ he thought growling.

Jumba was worried seeing Kayden was with them.

He knew she was virtually indestructable but was afraid of losing her as she turned into her experiment form before the ship approached Turo. He knew they'd left their lair on the forbidden island and were hiding in the lab he and Hamsterviel worked in where the Galatic Council couldn't find them.

But he felt better as he saw Gantu join him......

* * *

"Hey Gantu!

What're you doing here?

I thought you were hanging out on Earth." Reuben said to his friend.

"I was until I heard you were going after Maru and his partners.

I'm helping because they also kidnapped a friend of mine." he answered him as Jumba understood.

"Ih Gantu help stop Maru!" Stitch said smiling evilly.

He nodded as they prepared to enter the lab.....

* * *

Meanwhile in a cell in Galaxy Defence Labs, a young fish like alien girl was also Maru's prisoner.

Her name was Roxy and Gantu's adopted daughter.

She had long wavy violet hair, slender with eyes like Gantu's but was afraid.

Maru had kidnapped her to bring Gantu to his knees.

But being in the lab scared the teenage alien because it reminded her of how her parents passed away when she was a baby.

Ever since then, Gantu had been her guardian and care taker but sometimes lived with him and Reuben on his ship.

She had been hurt by Nero too through bad dreams about being alone.

"_I hope you come Dad and kick this guy's butt."_ Roxy thought sadly.

Gantu then snuck in along with Reuben and Kayden to free Amore while Jumba along with Lilo and Stitch would stop Maru along side with Leroy and Nero.

Gantu then blasted open a door with cells in it and smiled seeing Roxy in there but was angry seeing cuts and scratches over her greyish skin.

_"I'm sorry I let this happen to you Roxy._

_I'll make sure Hamsterviel's brat pays_!" he thought as he opened the cell door and saw Reuben shake the young alien girl awake.

"Dad, Reuben you're here!" she said hugging Gantu as she stroked some of Reuben's golden brown fur.

"Are you okay?

Did Maru's trog friends hurt you?" Gantu asked her.

She nodded in pain as she fainted but Gantu caught her.

Kayden saw anger in his eyes.

"Will she be okay?" Reuben asked him.

"I'm..... not sure.

I hope so." Gantu answered with sadness in his eyes as they went to find Jumba and the others......

* * *

Jumba was nervous as he, Kaimi along with Lilo and Stitch were entered a room with one cell in it but saw Amore in it asleep.

"Let's get her and go before Maru finds out we're here!" Lilo said but as they opened the cell door, an alarm went off as they saw three figures enter the room.

"Well, Well if isn't Dr Jukiba and his precious _ohana!_" Maru cackled as Stitch growled but tried to lunge at him when he was hit by a plasma blaster.

Leroy cackled as he held it in his red furred hands.

"Get in the cell!" Maru ordered as a robot threw Jumba and Lilo in the cell along with Amore.

"Take care of my brother while I take care of 626." Leroy told him as Nero prepared to fight Kaimi.

"You should've stayed in your pod 627.

You must be a disappointment to Leroy and to Jumba." Nero said sending Kaimi flying into a wall but he got up.

"You wrong stupid head.

Kaimi will stop you to protect ohana." he said as lightning blasts burst from his hands shocking the black furred experiment but Jumba was worried about this especially as Leroy was about to fight Stitch.

"This isn't good at all." he murmured as Lilo agreed....

She hoped that the others were okay.....

* * *

Gantu saw worry in Reuben's eyes as he felt a battle brewing in the other room as Maru showed up.

"Surprised to see me fish head?" the hamster like alien mocked as Gantu growled in anger.

"Nobody ever calls Gantu that and gets away with it!" Reuben said preparing to fight but Gantu stopped him.

"Reuben let me handle him!

Take Roxy and go help the others!" he told his friend.

"But..... what about you?" he asked Gantu.

"Don't worry about me.

Go!

That's an order!" Gantu yelled as Rueben understood as he was handed Roxy's sleeping body and left followed by Kayden.

_"Just don't get killed big guy_." Reuben thought as they went to find the others.

* * *

Leroy cackled seeing Stitch was getting exhausted from battle seeing the experiment cobered in cuts and scratches from fighting but smiled seeing Rueben enter the room with Roxy and Kayden.

"Dad I'm coming!" the lime green experiment teen said running over and smashing open the door as Jumba smiled at his daughter.

"Mahalo Kayden.

We have to stop Leroy and Nero.

Where's Gantu and who's that?" Lilo asked as Reuben entered the cell but was angry seeing what had happened to Amore but was relieved as her eyes opened.

"Rueben you came!" she said hugging him as she slowly got to her feet.

"Let's take care of those losers once and for all!" Reuben said as he helped Kaimi up as Stitch joined them.

"Whatever you're pulling, it won't work!" Leroy said as Kaimi growled angrily.

"You're wrong brother.

You're still not grasping ohana and what it means to be a part of one.

I pity you!" Kaimi said as he attacked Leroy with his powerful strength like Rueben had before.

Stitch watched as Leroy passed out.

"Mahalo cousin." he said as Reuben glared daggers at Nero.

"You up for taking care of Nero?" he said to Amore.

She nodded in reply to her husband.

"Ih.

Go find Gantu!

We'll take care of things here." Reuben said as they heard Maru scream in defeat.

Gantu smiled at that as he was tired and his body was covered in wounds and scratches from the battle.

"Gantu you okay?" Lilo asked helping him up.

"Yes and Maru is defeated.

I managed to weaken him and shackle him along with destroying his precious robot.

Where's Reuben?" Gantu replied.

"He and Amore are taking care of Nero." Jumba said seeing worry in Gantu's eyes at that.

"I have to help him." he said running off to help him.

"But you could get more hurt than now!" Lilo told him.

"Reuben is my friend and I won't let him fight that trog alone!" Gantu answered as she smiled......

* * *

Nero was surprised by how Reuben and Amore were still standing after what he was doing to them.

"How can you still be standing after all my attacks?" the black furred experiment asked angrily.

Reuben smiled at that as his body was covered in cuts and scratches from avoiding Nero's attacks along with Amore.

"Maybe you didn't hear us last time?

You'll never be strong enough to beat us truly because there's something you lack." he told Nero defiantly meeting his gaze.

"What is that 625?" Nero sneered.

"Ohana Spirit.

Maru only made you to cause mayhem and planet wide chaos but there's more to life than that Nero.

Being part of an ohana is a better life than being a trog and having others in your life who truly care about you and not because you can destroy.

That's what Lilo taught all us genetic life forms.

I won't rest until you're taken care of!" Rueben yelled as his eyes glowed with blue light as his powerful strength engulfed the room as Nero felt weaker as Reuben weakened him, making him pass out but saw Nero growl as he realised he couldn't fight back or use his powers as he passed out.

Amore hugged her husband as he took a breath and calmed down.

"I managed to stop him again." he said exhausted as they walked out of there......

* * *

Jumba was worried along with Gantu as he saw that Reuben hadn't came out of there with Amore and feared the worst until he heard Reuben as he and Amore arrived at the ship.

"Reuben you're okay!" Gantu said smiling relieved.

The Captain of the Galatic Armada was glad his friend was okay but injured.

"What did he do to Nero?" Kaimi asked curious.

"He took away his power so he couldn't hurt ohana.

He was amazing." Amore said as Reuben was asleep.

"Maru's already in the Galatic Council's custody.

Let's go home." Jumba said engaging hyperdrive as the Big Red Battleship made it's way to Earth and back to the Pelekai house.

Pleakley smiled seeing the ship land as he'd just put the young experiments to bed........

* * *

Jumba was in the kitchen with Lilo and Pleakley telling his room mate what had happened on Turo but he was worried about 626, Kaimi , Rueben and Amore along with Gantu seeing they needed to heal from the injuries they'd gotten in the battle but knew they would be okay. But he saw Kayden was still up.

"Kayden honey what's wrong?" he asked his daughter.

"I had a dream about Mom.

I sometimes feel as if she's alive somehow but I'm not sure.

Sometimes it's like I can feel her emotional essence like Reuben with Amore but I'm not sure." she said looking away fro her father.

Jumba knew how much she missed her but had hidden his feelings for his wife after the attack.

"Let me hook you up to a machine of mine." he told his daughter.

She watched as he hooked wires to her.

Suddenly on the screen in the forest, he gasped seeing an alien woman asleep under a bush.

"It's...... her isn't it Dad?" Kayden asked him.

"Ih it is." he said hugging her with tears of joy in his eyes.......

Soon they would be an ohana again as he snuck out of the house when everybody was asleep......


	7. You'll Be In My Heart

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I am so glad people like this.**

Jumba sighed as he stopped the X-Bugy outside the forest entrance.

But he had this feeling that somebody he cared about was in there and he wouldn't return to his ohana until he found her.

"_Jumba...... I'm here._

_Can you hear me?" _he heard a soft voice say in his mind.

"Yes Naia I hear you.

But how could you have survived all this time after the attack on our ship?" Jumba thought as he kept walking through the forest.

But he gasped seeing her asleep in a cave and ran towards it.

The woman had Jumba's thick skin, Kayden's eyes and slender figure.

She had a few wounds over her but she was okay.

Jumba saw her eyes open.

"Jumba honey...... I missed you so much.

I..... thought you were gone along with Kayden but now I see you're still alive as usual and have an ohana." Naia told him weakly.

"Yes but how did you know?" he asked curious.

"I have been linked to your heart so I've seen everything you've been through.

I'm glad Lilo tamed the evil in you and your little creations.

But now we can be ohana again.

Where is Kayden?" she asked her husband.

"At home with Earth ohana." he answered as she fainted but he carried her to the X-Buggy and got into it......

* * *

Lilo noticed that Jumba wasn't in the kitchen as she came downstairs but found Pleakley there cooking. He was worried about Jumba because he'd seen him go into the Big Red Battleship carrying somebody and when he'd asked him, he didn't answer him.

"_Maybe she's an old friend of his and he's helping her._

_That's it!"_ Pleakley thought as Sukai rolled into the kitchen and stood upright.

"Daddy okay along with Uncle Reuben?" the young experiment asked his mother.

"Yes but Daddy's still resting along with Uncle Rueben and Uncle Kaimi.

But Uncle Gantu's up with Roxy." Lilo told her son as he went to the living room.

Alana and Lana were sitting on the couch watching TV as Miko was playing with Nabu outside in the pool while Krista was asleep.

"You didn't see Uncle Jumba, did you?

He was carrying somebody into the Big Red Battleship this morning.

Uncle Pleakley tried to find out but Jumba didn't tell him anything." Lana said as Sukai was very curious..

* * *

Jumba smiled seeing his wife wake up as her set of extra arms retracted along with her antennae but her eyes glowed with green light like Kayden's. He'd given her experiment DNA too to protect herself but he'd a feeling it had helped her survive for so long. She smiled weakly as pain flowed through her body.

"Don't worry Naia you'll be on your feet soon enough.

I'll make sure of it." he told his wife as she was beginning to heal.

There were bandages over her body from the attack long ago and living in the forest for so long but Jumba was thinking about if Kayden should know her mother was here or not. He knew how much she wanted to see her mother again, to hold her and to feel like ohana again but he wasn't sure yet. The girl had only remembered herself and had been reunited with him but he knew she had to know.

He hoped she'd react well to seeing her mother again.

That night had been painful for him thinking that he'd lost those that mattered to him but after finding Earth Ohana with Lilo and Nani, he'd covered up the memories and had never told anybody about what had happened that night but now he had found them again and didn't want anything to happen to Naia or Kayden.

"_I'll get her later._

_She's still sleeping after what happened on Turo."_ he thought as Naia was lost in sweet dreaming but heard Pleakley calling him for breakfast.

* * *

Lilo noticed Jumba was very quiet as he ate breakfast with them. She was curious about where he'd been all night but he wouldn't say but knew there was lots of thoughts on his mind as he remained quiet while eating but excused himself after finishing pancakes and left the kitchen as Kayden entered in her pyjamas.

"What's up with my Dad?" she asked worriedly.

"Not sure.

He's been acting strange all morning but he won't tell us.

He's been in the Big Red Battleship all morning." Pleakley told her as she nodded but had a feeling it was to do with what she'd told him last night.

Lilo saw her leave and go into the back yard.

She then entered the Big Red Battleship and gasped seeing somebody she knew.

"M-Mom?" she whispered but left after seeing her father return.

Jumba had a feeling his young daughter had been in here and sighed.

"I guess I should go get her." he thought nervous leaving the ship but saw Sukai and most of the young experiments running around playing but saw Lilo with Stitch.

They were on the hammock.

"Have you seen Kayden?

I need to talk to her...... about something personal." he asked.

"She ran into the house but seemed upset." Lilo answered as he entered the house.....

* * *

Kayden was in her room and was curled up in a ball on her bed with her goggles covering her teary eyes. For so long she'd wanted to be with her mother but thought she was dead but seeing her asleep made her feel better but made her remember when she was alone and had nobody, before she remembered her father.

Jumba heard her crying as he opened the door softly and came over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Kayden..... there's something in the ship I need to show you.

It might make us ohana more than before." he told her as she looked at him through her goggles.

"Okay...... I'm coming." she answered wiping the last of the tears away.

"Let's go honey." Jumba whispered as they went downstairs but Pleakley and Amore wondered what was going on but they wouldn't tell them...

* * *

Kayden had her eyes closed as her father led her into the Big Red Battleship.

"You can open them now my dear." Jumba told his daughter as she did so and gasped in shock and awe.

"M-Mom you're here!

But how?

I thought...... you died." the teen asked as Naia saw her sit on the fold down bed carefully.

"Kayden..... you've grown up beauitfully but I thought I'd lost you and your father.

When our ship was attacked, you and I fell but landed in the forest in Kauai but we survived thankfully to the experiment DNA your brillant father gave us but you hit your head and got amnesia but when those human police took you, my heart nearly broke.

I was living in a cave where they wouldn't find me.

You see I wasn't good at hiding my alien parts like you so I hid there until now hoping you and your father was safe and it seems my prayers were answered.

You're also part of an amazing ohana but I need you to promise me something, that'll you'll watch over your father.

You and him must stay here...... when I go back to Turo, to return to my post as the Grand Council Woman's aide but I'll not be leaving for a few day's time when I'll fully heal.

Do you promise me honey?" Naia told her.

"Ih Mom.

I promise." Kayden replied hugging her as Jumba hugged them both.

It was a tender moment as the computer took a picture of them.......

Kayden then left the ship to be with the others as Jumba nodded.

"I'll be there in a while my child." he told her as she took a look at her mother before leaving.

"_I will always love you honey."_ she heard Naia say in her mind.......

* * *

A few days passed and Jumba and Kayden had spent them with their ohana and Naia.

But one night Naia joined Jumba at the beach as the stars were coming out in the night sky as they were walking on the sand and thinking about everything they'd been through.

He knew that tonight was the last night he'd be with her because she was leaving for Turo in the early morning.

"I know you're feeling sad dear but I'm in your heart where you can always reach me.

You have to remain strong for your ohana and Kayden.

They both need you." she told him kissing him.

"I understand Naia.

I will try." he replied as they stayed out there asleep on the sand in each other's arms.

But as early morning sun rose over the island of Kauai, they were woken by the noise of space ship engines as the Grand Council Woman's ship landed.

Jumba sighed as he felt Naia kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry honey I'll be fine.

I'll come back to visit sometime but for now you can find me in your heart where I'll always be." she said climbing up the steps into the ship and Jumba watched as it took off.

He sighed sadly at that but knew she'd be where he needed her, in his heart.

"I'd better get back before ohana wakes up." he thought......

* * *

Kayden opened her father's door slowly but smiled seeing him asleep in his bunk.

She then kissed him on the cheek and went out without waking him.

She didn't get to see her mother leave with the Grand Council Woman but knew she was in their hearts where they could always be with her......


	8. You're Not Alone

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more. In this chapter Jumba is a little sad and not wanting his ohana to know because he rarely shows his soft side a lot but he's missing Naia. Also 627 is falling in love. I hope you like.**

Stitch and Pleakley were worried for Jumba.

He hadn't gotten out of bed yet but had been crying in his sleep. He had a feeling it was to do with why Jumba had been out late the last two nights but decided to wait to ask Lilo or Amore what was wrong.

Kayden had a feeling that she knew why her father was so sad right now.

He was missing her mother because she'd heard him talk in his sleep.

She was outside in the hammock while the younger experiments were playing as usual but she noticed that Kaimi had been shy around her recently and wondered why but Reuben knew why.

The red furred experiment had developed feelings for Kayden but was afraid of this feeling and that she wouldn't feel the same way.

"You're wrong Kaimi.

I've seen how she acts around you.

But right now....... she seems sad.

I heard Gantu and Pleakley talking about it eariler." Rueben said eating a sandwich.

"_I must make her smile again._

_Kaimi hate seeing her like that."_ he thought leaving Reuben....

* * *

It was five in the afternoon and Pleakley was cooking in the kitchen with Nani's help but smiled seeing Jumba enter the room still in his pyjamas and sleeping cap. But Pleakley was worried seeing an expression of deep sadness etched on his room mate's face along with red rims around his four eyes.

"......Is everything okay Jumba?

You..... seem really upset over something." Pleakley asked seeing pain in Jumba's eyes.

"None of room mate's business!

Besides why would you care?

Nobody ever cared about Evil Genius before ohana.

I-I have to go, okay my one eyed one." Jumba told him taking a glass of warm milk with him and went out to the Big Red Battleship.

But Lilo and Stitch were worried after over hearing that.

"Something's wrong with Jumba but he doesn't want to tell.

We need to know." Lilo said.

"Ih.

Stitch ask Kayden." her husband answered seeing Kayden and Kaimi in the back yard with the others.

But there was a look of sadness in her eyes after seeing her father go into the ship with warm milk.

"Jumba not oki-tski!

Kayden know what wrong?" Kayden heard Stitch ask.

She nodded wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Ih I know what's wrong with him but I can't tell you out here where everybody else can hear, okay?" she replied.

Stitch nodded understanding as they went inside to her room where they would have privacy......

* * *

In the Big Red Battleship, Jumba was activating the fold down bed but right now he was feeling sad and didn't want to be with his ohana right now because he didn't want them to see him upset or that he, the most powerful Evil Genius in the galaxy hurt too from wounds of the heart but he also needed to catch up on two nights of lost sleep. He sighed putting the glass of milk on the bedside table as he climbed into the bed but just lay there thinking about...... Naia his wife.

"_But she's not gone, just working at the Galatic Council._

_At least.... she's not dead like we thought." _the voice in his head told him as tears fell from Jumba's eyes.

He never really cried openly or showed his emotions except for some times when he was sad and wanted to be alone. That was when he came here so he could vent without letting his family see.

But he was unaware that Gantu had heard him in his fit of sadness but the captain left before Jumba saw him there.

Jumba then drank some warm milk.

Sometimes at night, he found it hard to sleep because he had a lot of things on his mind at night and envied the fact that Pleakley could sleep so easily and then go down and get some warm milk.

That normally relaxed him enough to sleep peacefully.

"I wonder..... if Naia's thinking about us on Turo......" he said yawning as he fell asleep.......

* * *

Stitch saw sadness in Kayden's eyes as they were in her room sitting on her bed.

"Kayden oki-taki?

Tell why Jumba sad?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Ih.

He and I are both sad because my Mom who Dad and I thought died, well she's actually alive and Dad brought her back here to the Big Red Battleship while she healed and we've been spending the last few days as a secret ohana but then....... she got better and left to return to Turo because she's the Grand Council Woman's aide but Dad can't forgive her for not wanting to stay.

He wanted her to stay so we could be ohana again but she said we were connected in our hearts but I know that's why Dad hasn't been himself recently but I just...... want him to be happy again like before he found Mom.

But it's..... my fault." Kayden said breaking down.

"Not Kayden's fault." Stitch said softly.

"Yes it is.

If I hadn't felt her emotional link, Dad wouldn't have found her and he wouldn't be sad." she said as tears fell from her eyes as she felt somebody hug her.

It was Kaimi.

"It's okay.

Jumba will heal in time like with you." the red furred experiment told her seeing her become her experiment form.

She felt a warm feeling as Stitch saw both her and Kaimi blush.

"Buchi bu?" he muttered hearing Lilo call him as Kayden fell asleep in Kaimi's arms......

* * *

But later Jumba was awoken by the video phone and woke up.

He gasped seeing who it was.

It was Naia.

"N-Naia....... shouldn't you be working right now?" he asked trying not to let her see how hurt he was by her sudden departure.

"_Not right now honey._

_Besides the Grand Council Woman is in a meeting right now._

_I can see you're upset..... about me?_

_I never meant to hurt you Jumba you know that?_

_I want so much to be ohana again with you and Kayden but I can't choose between my work and my heart._

_Besides I can reach you in your heart._

_But I know that right now Kayden needs you._

_She too is hurting from my going to Turo."_ Naia answered as she hung up.

Jumba lay in bed thinking about that..........

* * *

Kaimi was waiting for Kayden to wake up so he could tell her something important, something he'd always felt since they'd first met a few months ago. Kayden had been the only one to see he had a heart.

"Hey Kaimi...... you okay?" she said waking up.

"Ih.

There's something Kaimi needs to tell you.

I-I love you." the red furred experiment said blushing.

There was silence until he felt Kayden lick his cheek.

"I love you too." she said smiling sadly.

* * *

Pleakley saw Jumba in the kitchen later that night when everybody was asleep.

He saw sadness in his room mate's eyes.

"Jumba..... whatever it is you can tell me.

We are friends, right?" he said as Jumba nodded.

"Ih.

Jumba sad about wife staying in Turo." he confessed looking away as tears fell from his eyes.

Pleakley understood but felt shocked because he'd never really see him cry before.

"Is that why you've been in a bad mood all day?

You had everybody worried even Lilo." he said as Jumba just nodded sadly but felt his room mate hug him.

"Thanks Pleakley." he told him grabbing a cup of cocoa and heading upstairs.

Later Kayden checked up on her father but found him asleep with a smile on his face as he was dreaming about one day being ohana with his wife.....

"Night Dad." she whispered leaving the room.......


	9. New Additions on the Way

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more for my loyal reviewers and mahalo for the reviews.**

**They make my day reading them and seeing how much you're enjoying this especially Kitten630. **

A year had passed since Kaimi had told Kayden how he felt about her and she'd felt the same.

But he noticed something was wrong with his buchee bu.

She was cranky, ate nothing but pizza and ice cream and had a little more weight than usual.

He'd told Reuben about this but the sandwich maker laughed at him.

"Don't you get it?

Kayden and you are going to be parents.

I bet your kid will be cute like mine.

Does she know yet?" Rueben asked him.

"N-Naga.

She's with Jumba right now.

He seems in a better mood than the other day." Kaimi answered a little shocked by his friends's answer.

* * *

Pleakley growled as Sukai along with Stitch and Nabu, Miko and Krista were having a mud fight and had accidentally taken it inside when Sukai had ran into the house for cover but the young fluffy blue experiment couldn't help but laugh at Pleakley as he threw mud at him.

"You little monster!

You know how much I hate being dirty!" he yelled as he went to take a shower but Reuben was surprised by the mess his kids were in and decided they needed a bath.

"Naga bath!" Sukai said as he ran through the house with his blue fur in mud and Lilo chasing him.

"He's just like you when it comes to bath time.

Get him before he gets Pleakley more mad!" Lilo told Stitch.

He nodded tackling Sukai to the floor and began dragging him to the bathroom.

"Naga bath, Naga!" the young experiment yelled as he was thrown into the bath.

Reuben snickered at that as he went downstairs where Amore was in the living room.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?

Why am I feeling so strange?" Kayden asked her father.

Jumba was using the computer to examine his daughter but an evil smile crossed his face seeing two fluffly bundles of joy on the screen.

"You're going to be mother.

Jumba is so happy." he replied as Kayden gasped surprised but was excited.

"Are they experiment or human?" she asked him.

"Experiment but now you have to choose between being human or experiment because if you choose one or the other, there is no going back." Jumba answered but saw her in experiment form.

"I choose to be an experiment as long as I can be with Kaimi and be able to raise my children." Kayden answered as Jumba nodded.

He knew that they would be good parents......

* * *

Kaimi then saw his wife return from the Big Battleship and saw a smile on her face but he was worried.

"There's something I need to tell you honey.

You're going to be a father." Kayden told him as he looked shocked at that.

"I-I already know but I'm afraid about being a father.

Kaimi not good like Reuben and stitch with kids.

Afraid of ruining them." Kaimi said sadly but Kayden hugged him.

"Naga true.

You're a great uncle to the young experiments so you'll be a great father." she said kissing him.

Kaimi blushed at that.

"Ih you're right." Kaimi told her as they lay on the couch........


	10. Worried about Having A Sibling

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like especially my fave two reviewers.**

A few nights later Kaimi was woken by Kayden moaning softly in pain.

"What's wrong?

Is it...... them?" the red furred experiment asked his wife.

She nodded in reply.

"Ih the babies are coming.

Please get Jumba!" she said as he ran out of the room.

Jumba had been sleeping peacefully in his bunk until the door opened and the former evil genius woke .

"627 what's wrong?" he asked yawning.

"Kayden...... the kids are coming." Kaimi answered him.

Pleakley was amazed hearing that.

"Let's go!" he heard Jumba say as they left the bedroom.

* * *

Kayden was relieved seeing Jumba along with Pleakley and Kaimi but was in pain. Lilo wondered what was going on as she entered the room.

"Uncle Jumba what's going on?" she asked him as Stitch joined her.

"Kayden's children are coming!" Jumba told her.

"Ooh!" Stitch said as Jumba shot Pleakley a look.

"Older girl, 626 stay outside please." he told them.

"It's okay Stitch.

Besides we can see them later." Lilo told her husband as they left the room.......

* * *

As the sun rose over Kauai, the Pelekai family heard crying come from Kayden's room as two baby experiments were in Kayden and Kaimi's arms. Nani along with Lilo and Stitch were in awe over the new experiment arrivals. The baby in Kayden's arms had 627's red fur and his eyes but Kayden's heart.

The one in Kaimi's arms had Kayden's lime green fur, her eyes and slender but they both looked cute.

"What're you going to call them?" Lilo asked Kayden.

"We're not sure yet." Kaimi said as the twin experiments were in a play pen playing with building blocks and other toys.

"Where did those come from?" Nani asked Jumba.

"From attic." Jumba answered her.

She smiled at the cuteness of the twin experiment babies.

Sukai was surprised at the two young experiments in the play pen along with the other young experiments.

"Gaba?" he asked Lilo pointing to Kayden and Kaimi's kids.

Stitch laughed.

"They're Kayden and Kaimi's kids." he answered as Sukai looked at them.

"Can we play with them?" Miko asked.

"Not for a while.

They're still very young." Lilo told him but they understood.

"Let's go have breakfast." Jumba told them as they left the room as the baby experiments babbled as Gantu was in awe along with Reuben.

"Come on.

I'm hungry!" Reuben told him as they went downstairs but the young infant experiments began to cry.

"Gantu what's wrong?

Aren't you coming?" Reuben said to his friend.

"I-I'll be there in a while." he answered seeing Rueben go downstairs as he bent down to their level.

"Hey little ones.

Uncle Gantu's here." the captain of the Galatic Armada said as he held them gently in his huge arms.

It reminded him of when Roxy was a baby.......

* * *

Jumba wondered what was keeping Gantu but heard happy babbling come from Kayden and Kaimi's room as he went upstairs and opened the door but smiled. Gantu was playing with the young infant experiments and tickling them and smiling hearing their laughter. Jumba couldn't resist a smile.

"Umm.... hey Jumba what's wrong?" he said putting the infants back in the play pen.

"It's okay Gantu.

You seem to know how to look after kids.

Where did you learn how to be a good father?" the former evil genius told him.

Gantu blushed as Kayden's daughter wanted to be picked up.

"It's okay little one.

Uncle Jumba has you." he said stroking her red fur.

The young infant laughed playing with Jumba's finger and Gantu smiled hearing him laugh.

"I learned how to by raising Roxy." Gantu answered as Kayden came in.

"Aloha guys I see you're playing with Aoi and Kia." she told them as she took Aoi her lime green furred experiment son as Kia was playing with Gantu's thumb.

"Y-Yeah they're a lot of fun.

You named them already?

But how?" Jumba asked her.

"Kia has red fur and looks like her father while our son Aoi looks like me.

Lilo helped us name them." she told them as she saw them crawl downstairs.......

* * *

Sukai was playing tag with Miko and Nabu and Alana but Lana stopped them.

"Guys look!

Uncle Kaimi's kids are crawling around and we have to be careful.

Maybe we should tell Aunt Lilo." the purple furred experiment told them.

"Naga they'll be fine." Sukai answered as he heard an vase break as Aoi's extra arms popped out.

Lilo then saw Pleakley yelling and the little lime green experiment crying loudly.

"Pleakley stop!

You're scaring him!" she said scooping Aoi up.

"It's okay little guy.

Pleakley doesn't mean it." she said seeing him get excited seeing Sukai and the others play.

"Naga yet Aoi.

You're still too little to play yet." she told him feeding him some milk......

* * *

Gantu sighed seeing Roxy was quiet as she was on a hammock in the back yard.

He knew that she was thinking about ohana since the whole house had been talking about Kaimi and Kayden's room.

"Hey Gantu what's up?" Reuben asked him eating a sandwich seeing Miko play.

"I'm feeling bad for Roxy.

You see..... I never told her she was adopted because she thinks we're ohana but I don't want to hurt her." he told him.

"Don't worry Gantu she is family to us.

Especially when she and I are having fun when you're not in the ship." he told him as they saw the other experiments bringing gifts for the young infant experiments.

Sukai smiled seeing French Fry making cake.

"Don't even think about it!" Nani scolded as Sukai pouted.

"Aw!" the young experiment said as he ran off.

But she saw Gantu was in the spare room and wondered what was wrong.

"Aren't you coming to the party?" she asked him.

"No.

I'm not really ohana.

I'm just a friend.

Besides the other experiments might get angry if they saw me...... because I used to capture them for Hamsterviel." he answered as Lilo walked in.

"They forgave you already Gantu after you turned good while helping us take care of Leroy.

Besides Aoi and Kia love you.

They like playing with you.

Jumba told us about yesterday." Lilo told him.

"Ih you're right.

Where're they?" Gantu said.

"With Reuben." she answered......

* * *

Gantu smiled seeing Aoi and Kia playing with Reuben and Amore as they were feeding the young experiments but Reuben heard them babbling and pointing to Gantu. Reuben smiled at their excitement as Gantu sat on the couch beside them. Kia was playing by climbing up his arm as Reuben laughed at that.

"Hey Gantu they really like you!

That's pretty neat." Reuben said as Aoi was in his arms wiggling happily seeing Stitch as he crawled over to him.

Jumba laughed at that.

But Kayden smiled as she approached Gantu.

"Umm...... Gantu, Kaimi and I were talking and we decided you should be Kia and Aoi's uncle since they like you so much.

But Lilo and Stitch along with Reuben are their god parents." Kayden said as Kaimi nodded.

"Wow.... I'm honoured about that Kayden." Gantu said wiping away a tear from his eye as he gave Kia a gentle but loving hug.

Amore smiled as Jumba took a photo of that.

But later Nosy was being chased by Angel because he was telling others secrets about her.

But Gantu then saw Lilo go find Sukai.

He had overheard what she and Jumba had talked about.

He wasn't happy about maybe having a sibling.

"Let me find him.

We are best friends and I felt like that when Mommy had Krista." Miko told her as he went into the forest........

* * *

Sukai was hiding in the forest but was mad because he'd heard that his Mom would be having an new baby and it probably would be an experiment but he had a feeling it would replace him and his parents would forget about him.

"Sukai you here?" Miko yelled as he found his friend come out of the tree.

"Ih Sukai here." the young blue experiment told his friend.

But he noticed his friend was sad.

"I know you're angry about the new sibling, right?" Miko told him.

"Ih you're right.

I'm worried that Mommy and Daddy will forget about me and care about the new sibling." Sukai told his friend.

"That's not true Sukai.

Remember I was like this before my Mom had Krista but now I'm okay.

I'm sure it'll be the same with you." Miko said as Sukai nodded.

"You're right Miko." he told him as they walked back to the house.

* * *

A few weeks later Stitch ran into Jumba's lab looking for him.

"What's wrong 626?" he asked him.

"Come quick!

Lilo have baby!" he said as Jumba followed him to his and Lilo's room.

Lana saw sadness in Sukai's eyes as he and Miko were playing in his room. She had a feeling he was nervous about the new sibling but Miko had been helping him with it.

Later at lunch time Sukai heard crying come from his parents room and went to see what was going on.

He saw his parents with a small experiment baby with dark blue and purple fur and looked like Stitch but had Lilo's eyes.

"Meet your sister Mai.

Isn't she cute?" Lilo told her son.

"I-I guess." Sukai told her as Mai played with her antennae as Jumba fawned over the baby along with Pleakley.

Miko saw Sukai on a swing outside in the back yard.

"It'll be okay Sukai.

They're just excited over Mai.

It's what grown ups do when there's an new baby.

It'll die down soon." he told him seeing Sukai go into the Big Red Battleship.

"What're you doing?" he asked him as he saw him hot wire the ship but Miko left before it took off.

"I've got to tell Uncle Jumba." Miko said running into the house.......


	11. Lost

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more!**

**I wonder where Sukai's going in the Big Red Battleship?**

Jumba was worried seeing the Big Red Battleship was gone and saw Miko run in.

"I know where it went!

Sukai hotwired it and took off in it.

He was upset." the young experiment told his uncle.

"Why is he upset?

Did he tell you?" Lilo told her nephew.

"Ih he was upset about Mai and you guys were spending attention on her." Miko told her.

"I had a feeling he'd be mad about Mai but we have to do something.

He could get hurt." Lilo said as Stitch hugged her.

"Naga worry we get him back.

Jumba lock onto the ship's hyper drive." he told his wife.

"Ih but he just engaged his Hyperdrive right now.

He's headed for some far off asteroid." Jumba told him as he activated the ship's radio.

"_Sukai why're you doing this?_

_You're going to get hurt."_ he told his nephew.

He then heard a reply.

_"Sukai run away because Mommy and Daddy don't want him._

_They have Mai now and they're happy_." he replied as Stitch was shocked hearing that but the radio link was broken.

"You okay Uncle?" Miko asked him.

"Naga.

Sukai needs our help.

But worried about him.

We love him and Mai.

Need to tell him." he answered him as Reuben put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Don't worry we're going to get him back." he reassured him.

"But how?" Lilo asked as Jumba led them to the police cruiser as Stitch smiled.

"Let's do it!" Lilo said as she and Stitch climbed in and put safety restraints on.

"Where is he?" Gantu asked Jumba.

"On the deserted astroid you were going to put 626 on." he answered as they watched the cruiser take off.

_"Please be safe_." Nani thought.......

* * *

Sukai was surprised as the Big Red Battleship crash landed on the deserted astroid. He felt happy that he wasn't with his ohana especially since his so called little sister had stolen his parents from him.

"It 's good they're not here.

They don't need me." he thought sadly as he remembered playing with his friends eariler.

A tear fell from his eye as he cried curling up into a blue fluffly ball.

He wished he'd never taken the Big Red Battleship out in the first place.

"Lost.

Sukai lost!" he said with tears in his eyes as he fell asleep......

* * *

In his lab, Jumba had used his computer to locate his nephew but wasn't angry at him taking the Big Red Battleship into space.

He knew it was because of his new sibling he'd done that but knew he'd come around but Mai was crying a little as Nani nursed her.

"She must be upset about her brother.

This reminds me of Miko." Reuben said as he was feeding Kia while Gantu was playing with Aoi.

She understood as she hoped Lilo was okay.

But Miko was worried for Sukai and hadn't slept well last night because he was so worried about Sukai.

Rueben saw him eating a cookie in the kitchen.

"You feeling better?" he asked his son.

"Naga Daddy.

It's my fault Sukai's lost and in trouble.

I should've stopped him but he was stubborn like Uncle Stitch." the young experiment said crying.

"It's not your fault Miko.

He was just worried but it's okay.

Uncle Stitch will probably be able to find him along with Lilo." he reassured him hugging him as Miko fell asleep in his arms....

* * *

Lilo was worrying about Sukai. She had a feeling he would be nervous about the new baby but not like this especially taking the Big Red Battleship to somewhere in outer space but her thoughts were broken by her husband.

"Sukai's close!

I can feel him." he said referring to the emotional link they had to Sukai like him to them.

She hoped Sukai was okay on that asteroid.

But she heard her child crying on the cruiser radio and it made her worry.

But the cruiser landed on the asteroid near where the Big Red Battleship was.

They got out of the cruiser and started searching but Stitch found him hearing Sukai's sad crying.

"Lilo over here!|" he said as Sukai was asleep curled up in a fluffly ball.

They were relieved but waited for him to wake up........


	12. We Will Always Love You

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more!**

**I hope my loyal reviewers like and I'll be starting my new fic soon.**

Sukai opened his eyes and was surprised to see his parents there.

"What're you doing here?

Meega thought you were with Mai." the young experiment said sadly.

"We came because we were worried about you honey.

You really scared your father and me.

Why did you take the Big Red Battleship out here?

You can tell me." Lilo told her son as Stitch was trying to fix the Big Red Battleship.

"Sukai upset about Mai." he answered softly.

"Because she was taking our attention from you, right?" she asked her son.

Sukai nodded in reply.

"Ih.

Sukai thought you didn't want him anymore so ran away.

Sukai sorry." he told her.

"It's okay, I forgive you but we're never going to forget about you.

Do you remember what ohana means?" she told her son.

"Family?" the young experiment said to her.

"Yes.

Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

Even though we have Mai, we still love you as a part of our ohana.

Besides Mai's going to need you as she gets older." Lilo said to him.

"She does?" Sukai asked her curious.

"Yeah you are her big brother and she's going to need you to count on and help her with things just like Miko with Krista." Lilo said as Sukai understood but saw the Big Red Battleship was fixed as Stitch was sitting in the cock pit......

* * *

Back in the Pelekai house Jumba was still up as morning broke over the island but he and Nani couldn't sleep. They were worried about Sukai along with Lilo and Stitch but heard the ship radio activate.

"_Jumba can you hear us?_

_It's me Lilo."_ he heard his niece say.

"Where're you?

Is Sukai okay?" he asked her.

"_Ih Jumba._

_Sukai with us in Big Red Battleship."_ Stitch answered as he heard the sound of hyperdrive being engaged and was relieved.

He then went into the kitchen to get coffee.

Nani was there and very worried.

"Jumba have you heard from Lilo yet?" she asked him.

"Ih.

She, Stitch and Sukai are returning in the Big Red Battleship as we speak.

They called me a few minutes ago." Jumba said yawning loudly.

"Why don't you rest Jumba?

I know you need it since you were up all night making sure they were okay." Nani told him.

"Yes I'm going to bed right now." Jumba told her as he went upstairs to his and Pleakley's room.

His room mate was still asleep as he entered quietly and changed into his pyjamas and climbed into his bunk as the rest of the ohana were beginning to wake up. Pleakley woke up but saw that Jumba was sound asleep and it looked like nothing, even a plasma blaster wouldn't wake him up.

He then heard Kia's happy squeals as Aoi was chasing her through the house much to Aoi's delight.

They could talk in alien but only knew a few words in English as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Pleak!" Kia squealed happily as Gantu scooped her into his arms gently.

But Nani hoped that Lilo was safe.....

* * *

Lilo smiled as she and Stitch saw that they were approaching Earth soon but smiled seeing Sukai asleep in Lilo's arms. She hoped that Nani and the others were okay.

But they had no time as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere and headed for Kauai and towards the Pelekai house.

But she hoped that Mai was okay.......

* * *

Lana and the other young experiments were playing outside in the pool but Krista saw Miko was looking up at the sky. She knew he was looking for any sign of the Big Red Battleship but none so far.

"Don't worry they're coming.

They'll be okay, they always are." she reassured him.

He was about to answer when he heard something familiar.

It was the Big Red Battleship's horn as they saw the ship touch down ib the back yard.

"Alright they're back!

Lana go get your Mom, okay?" Miko said excitedly as he saw Lilo and Stitch along with a sleeping Sukai in Lilo's arms.

"I'm glad you're back.

I was worried.

Is Sukai okay?" Miko said as Lilo laughed at her nephew.

"He's fine but asleep.

We'll talk later, okay?

Where's everybody else?" Stitch answered.

"Inside." Krista answered seeing them go inside......

They were relieved part of their ohana was back but hoped Sukai was okay.


	13. One Big Happy Ohana

**Everybody Deserves An Ohana**

**A/N Here we go, the final chapter, aww.**

**Don't worry I'm working on my next one as we speak and I know Kitten630 is looking forward to it along with my other loyal reviewers.**

A few weeks had passed since Sukai had taken the Big Red Battleship but things were a little normal in the Pelekai house but Gantu was feeling a little down seeing Roxy with the rsst of the ohana and sighed.

"Hey what's going on?

You should be happy the ohana's whole once more.

Something's on your mind isn't it?" Reuben said to him eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

The captain nodded in reply.

"Yes.

I'm worried about Roxy that's all.

She is important to me." he said sighing as he heard Amore call him.

* * *

Gantu was curious about what Amore wanted. She was in the kitchen with Lilo baking a cake but humming happily. Gantu was confused but wondered what was going on.

"What's the occasion?" he asked seeing her look around nervously.

"It's my husband's birthday.

Don't you know that?

Lilo and I are trying to make a cake for him but he can't know because it's meant to be a surprise." Amore told him.

Gantu knew it was Reuben's birthday but sometimes forgot but wondered where his friend was.

"Probably with the kids or taking a nap." Kayden said.......

* * *

Miko smiled as he and the others were playing in the water at the beach while Reuben was asleep but Sukai saw his friend and Krista smile broadly. They'd made their father an awesome birthday card and couldn't wait to give it to him later at the party as they were hula dancing, doing the movements Aunt Lilo had taught them.

"Wow you're good.

You excited about the party later?" he asked Miko.

"Ih Sukai but Uncle Jumba seemed sad eariler along with our Dad.

I wonder why?

Maybe he'll be happier later at the party.

Krista and I made a huge sandwich for it." he answered as Mai splashed him.

"Hey naga fair Mai.

You know I can't splash back or Mommy would be mad!" Sukai growled at his younger sibling.

Miko laughed at his friend being annoyed.

"Hey it's okay.

Besides she'll have to stay with your parents all night during the party while we get to have fun and eat cake while she won't." Miko told him as a smile crossed the young experiment's face.

"Ih you right.

Wish had sister like Krista.

She listen to you and not bug you unlike Mai.

Mai try to break Sukai's toys." he answered as they decided to go home but Mai was on Krista's shoulders.

Reuben chuckled at that as they walked home.

He knew that Mai was more like Stitch than Sukai and had his free spirit and always full of energy but knew how hard it was for Sukai to put up with Mai. He smiled seeing banners and streamers in the back yard as the young experiments ran inside but he saw that Jumba was sitting outside the Big Red Battleship looking sad.

"I wonder what's going on with him?" he thought deciding to go talk to him.....

* * *

During the party, Lilo and the others noticed Jumba was quiet and sad but wondered why as Reuben was dancing with Amore wearing hula gear as Sukai cracked up laughing hysterically as he saw Krista approach him.

Lilo saw Amore smirk at the way her daughter was acting around Sukai.

"She has a crush on him.

Rueben heard her tell Miko one night in their room." Amore told Lilo as she smiled seeing Krista dancing with Sukai but saw Nosy trying to eat the entire cake but Kaimi stopped him along with Sparky by zapping him with lightning blasts.

"Oww!

Why do I have to suffer getting shocked by you two just to get some cake?

Besides Reuben will probably eat it before we get to eat!" the gossipy experiment said rubbing his purple fur grumpily.

But Amore saw her husband followed Jumba into the Big Red Battleship and wondered what was going on.

* * *

Jumba sat in the cockpit seat looking at the framed photo of him, Naia and Kayden as tears were in his four eyes.

"I miss you Naia, I wish you were here with us instead of being stuck in Turo." he said breaking down crying.

Rueben was surprised seeing his father like this because the former evil genius never really cried in front of the ohana or rarely showed his softer side. He felt sorry for him.

"......You okay Jumba?

Why're you sad?" he asked him as Jumba wiped the tears away seeing the golden brown experiment was there.

"R-Reuben what're you doing here?" Jumba asked curious.

"I was worried about you.

You've been sad all day.

What is it you're hiding?

You know you can tell.

Humans think that telling people how you feel makes you feel better." he answered him.

Jumba was surprised by that.

"Is that true?" Jumba asked curious.

"Ih Dad it does." Rueben answered him.

Jumba sighed before speaking.

"Alright I'll tell you but it doesn't leave the ship, okay?

Don't want evil genius image ruined." he told him.

"Ih I won't tell a soul." he replied.

"The reason I'm sad is because I found my wife Naia again on Earth but after she healed, she....... returned to Turo to help Grand Council Woman and both Kayden and I miss her but I miss her deeply and today being around entire ohana made me remember her and filled my heart with sadness.

I haven't slept well last night because of it." he confessed breaking down in tears but felt Rueben hug him.

"It's okay Jumba, it'll be okay.

But you're not alone, not entirely.

You have ohana with Lilo and the rest of us but maybe she'll come back one day.

I know it.

For somebody with evil in him, she really liked you." he reassured his father as he let him cry like when Miko or Krista was deeply upset but watched as he fell asleep as night fell.

He left him there and went back to the house.

Lilo wondered where Rueben had been all this time.

"I was helping Jumba....... with something." he answered as he saw her leave the room.

But later he saw Jumba enter the kitchen in his pyjamas.

"Hey the prodigal genius returns!" Reuben said as Jumba smiled at that.

He seemed better than he'd been eariler.

"Mahalo 625." he said softly.

"For what?" Reuben replied.

"For helping me realise we're one big happy ohana." he answered as Reuben chuckled at that.

"You sound like Lilo, you know that?

Well I'd better go to bed.

It's been a long day." Reuben told him.

"Goodnight 625." Jumba replied seeing him go upstairs realising that he may miss his home and his wife but he wasn't alone, he had an ohana that would always love him and never forget about him......


End file.
